The Assassination Tour
The Assassination Tour is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifth case of the game. It is the fifth set in the Stardom Inlet district of New Cresthill. Plot Outside Hibiscus concert, Mona was waiting for the player with her son, Maxwell. Thanks to the discovery that a crime might happen during the performance, Senior Detective Romanazzi was patrolling the arena surroundings. When everyone was able to enter, the duo went to their positions inside the complex. Hibiscus went up to the stage and started to shine; after several minutes, while she was performing her most famous hit, a reflector fell down over her, killing her immediately. After close examination, they noticed that the accident wasn't a technical failure. They suspected of her lead dancer, Emma Kalupa, drummer, Noah Snyder, and her agent, Michael Fox. Then, when they were about to answer a call from Xavier, an angry Amaris Brooks confronted them for the imminent shutdown of her show. She explained that the Mayor found "irregularities" inside her set so, as a punishment, he was going to call the police. Before ending her complaint, she mentioned that she had interviewed the victim before her show, so she was added to the suspect list like, also, the victim's bodyguard, Samuel Tran. Soon, they found out that Hibiscus was planning to fire her agent because of her recent low earnings and that Emma was using crutches because of the singer threat to fire her if she would steal her spotlight in the concert. At the end of the chapter, Samuel told the player that someone was trying to escape with Hibiscus' bus. When Mona and the player got there, they found Amaris and Noah fighting. After stopping their fight, they questioned the Mayor's daughter for her reckless behavior, she explained that the singer was acting like a diva before their interview so Brooks put her in her place but, it wasn't enough, so she tried to get rid of her bus. Also, they learned that Noah was planning to leave Hibiscus to become a solo artist, but Hibiscus didn't want to let him free and that Samuel's daughter sent her a letter, which ended in the trash in front of her dad's eyes. After getting enough evidence, the team arrested Noah Snyder for Hibiscus' murder. He was angry that the police was accusing him since he was playing the drums all the time since the concert beginning; however, Mona tricked him and he ended up confessing. Noah was diagnosed with pernicious anemia, so he wanted to leave his job as drummer for taking care of himself properly. However, Hibiscus didn't care and ordered him to continue with his role. He was enraged and determined to earn his liberty, even if he needed to kill the singer, what he did disguising the crime as an accident. Judge Fraire sentenced him to 40 years in jail. In the aftermath, Charlotte was building a murder pattern with the note that Evan and the player found in B&N Company. She wanted to inspect the crime scene in case that there was a clue to add to her scheme. The duo found an expedient called 'Trial by the Media'; when Woods finished her analysis, she discovered several blueprints and files about all the victims. One blueprint was about Vapeur Renard Cinema, the place that Xavier was guarding; with this new lead, Charlotte wanted to interrogate Noah by herself. During his new interrogation, Snyder confessed that someone gave him the soldering iron the night before the concert, despite it, he couldn't identify the other person face. In the second part of the AI, Rogelio wanted to help Hoa to receive a birthday greeting from Hibiscus. With an impression recorded by Nicholas and, Mona's makeup skills, he impersonated the singer and recorded a video for the little girl. When the tech expert and the player gave it to Samuel, he apologized for their incident during the Viewtube party and hug him as a token of gratitude. With the knowledge of 'Trial by the Media' project, Charlotte got the full guest list of Harold Zimmerman's movie premiere; at that moment, Xavier called the station to report the cinema situation, a peaceful one. Nevertheless, a strong blow was heard and Hara stopped answering, without time to lose, Chief Galdwey sent the player with Evan, taking away his punishment, to the last huge event in Stardom Inlet. Summary Victim *Hibiscus (crashed by a reflector during her performance) Murder Weapon *Reflector Killer *Noah Snyder Suspects :: Emma Kalupa :: Hibiscus Lead Dancer Profile *The killer knows Hibiscus choreographies *The killer inhales eucalyptus steam *The killer has knowledge of physics :: Noah Snyder :: Drummer Profile *The killer knows Hibiscus choreographies *The killer inhales eucalyptus steam *The killer has knowledge of physics Appearance *The killer has smokey eyes :: Michael Fox :: Victim's Manager Profile *The killer knows Hibiscus choreographies *The killer inhales eucalyptus steam :: Amaris Brooks :: Moonshine Hearsay Hostess Profile *The killer knows Hibiscus choreographies *The killer inhales eucalyptus steam *The killer has knowledge of physics Appearance *The killer has smokey eyes :: Samuel Tran :: Victim's Bodyguard Profile *The killer knows Hibiscus choreographies *The killer inhales eucalyptus steam Quasi-Suspects :: Charlotte Woods :: Profiler :: Rogelio Minow :: Tech Expert :: Nicholas Brandwein :: Lab Chief Killer Profile *The killer knows Hibiscus choreographies *The killer inhales eucalyptus steam *The killer has knowledge of physics *The killer has smokey eyes *The killer is under 30 years old Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Concert Stage (Clues: Victim's Body, Reflector Handle, Crutches) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows Hibiscus choreographies) *Examine Reflector Handle (Results: Creamy Substance) *Analyze Creamy Substance (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer inhales eucalyptus steam) *Examine Crutches (Results: LD Kalupa; New Suspect: Emma Kalupa) *Talk with Emma Kalupa about her participation in the concert *Investigate Tour Bus (Clues: Wood Pieces, Digital Camera) *Examine Wood Pieces (Results: Drumsticks; New Suspect: Noah Snyder) *Ask Noah Snyder about the murder *Examine Digital Camera (Results: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (New Suspect: Michael Fox) *Inform Michael Fox about his client's death *Move on to Chapter 2! (Profile Updated: Emma knows Hibiscus choreographies) Chapter 2 *Investigate Moonshine Hearsay Set (Clues: Binder, Pepper Spray) *Question Amaris Brooks about her interview with the victim (Profile Updated: Amaris knows Hibiscus choreographies) *Examine Binder (Results: Letter of Dismissal) *Ask Michael Fox about Hibiscus' motives to fire him (Profile Updated: Michael knows Hibiscus choreographies) *Analyze Pepper Spray (3:00:00) *Interrogate Samuel Tran about his absence during the murder (Profile Updated: Samuel inhales eucalyptus steam) *Investigate Hibiscus Dais (Clues: Jewellery Box, Faded Paper) *Examine Jewellery Box (Results: Metal Pieces) *Examine Metal Pieces (Results: Soldering Iron) *Analyze Soldering Iron (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has knowledge in physics) *Examine Faded Paper (Results: Music Sheet) *Analyze Music Sheet (12:00:00) *Confront Emma Kalupa about the victim's threats directed to her (Profile Updated: Emma inhales eucalyptus steam) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Confront Amaris Brooks about her intent of assault (Profile Updated: Amaris has knowledge in physics) *Investigate Bus Entrance (Clues: Fan Gifts Box, Trash Bin) *Examine Fan Gifts Box (Results: Locked Answering Machine) *Examine Locked Answering Machine (Results: Answering Machine) *Ask Noah Snyder about his solo career plans (Profile Updated: Noah knows Hibiscus choreographies, inhales eucalyptus steam and has knowledge of physics; Emma has knowledge in physics) *Examine Trash Bin (Results: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper (Results: Tran, Hoa's Letter) *Question Samuel Tran about his daughter torn letter (Profile Updated: Samuel knows Hibiscus choreographies; Michael inhales eucalyptus steam; Amaris inhales eucalyptus steam) *Investigate Guest Throne (Clues: Choreography Steps, Empty Soldering Iron Case) *Examine Choreography Steps (Results: Dark Substance) *Analyze Dark Substance (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer has smokey eyes) *Examine Empty Soldering Iron Case (Results: Unknown Flakes) *Analyze Unknown Flakes (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is under 30 years old) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Fame and Misfortune (5/6) Fame and Misfortune (5/6) *See what Charlotte Woods wants *Investigate Concert Stage (Clues: Faded Expedient) *Examine Faded Expedient (Results: 'Trial by the Media' Expedient) *Analyze 'Trial by the Media' Expedient (9:00:00) *Investigate Hibiscus Dais (Clues: Blue Pieces) *Examine Blue Pieces (Results: Vapeur Renard Cinema Blueprint) *Question Noah Snyder about his link with TbtM project (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Assist Rogelio Minow with his mission (Reward: Burger) *Ask Nicholas Brandwein to impress Hibiscus *Investigate Tour Bus (Clues: Costume Crate) *Examine Costume Crate (Results: Hibiscus Outfit) *Return with Nicholas to record the video *Give Samuel Tran the video for Hoa (Reward: Safety Glasses) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Category:Cases of New Cresthill Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Stardom Inlet